BATISTA the heartless assassin of chaos aka percy jackson
by dtclay2000
Summary: i know there are many chaos story but this is very unique to others, this chaos story is very different because there will be no pairings and no romance with anybody but very humorous story with percy.


Hello readers I now there are so many chaos stories but I promise on chaos name that this is going to be different. Please enjoy and review.

To everyone reading this stupid contraption, my name is Batista (To all the wrestlers fans, yes I know he is and before he first quit, he was a total badass and an unstoppable animal and that's why I choose that name.) and I was also known as the infamous Percy Jackson, and let just say it was a long story about everything happened. So I'm going to make a few paragraphs long on what happened.

Flashback flashback

I was walking to my mother's apartment to visit them like every other week I do, and as it turned out that my mother and Paul has a girl named Aglaia which means splendor in greek, whom is 4 years old and super cute. Now I'm 21 years old and it has been 4 years since the 2nd great prophecy and everything is going good until recently, a pathetic son of Zeus came along and ruined everything. He has taken all my friends and even my…her. And now that I'm finally kicked out by everyone, I'm thinking to stay with my mother and Paul which I don't think they would mind.

Knock, Knock. As I knocked the door of the apartment, I hear my sister squealing about me being home, I smiled that she looks up to me. My mother opens the door and smiles, "Percy it's so good to see you again, com right on iiiiinnnnnn." I smiled at her antics and walked in and was suddenly was pulled into a hug with my legs and my sister. I chuckled at her excitement. "Pewcy, come play wit me!" She exclaimed in excitement as she dragged me into my old room/ her room and grabs some stuffed animals, and pushed some into my hands. I sighed at my sister being like a demigod. But never did I know I was followed and one knock will change everything.

Knock Knock, (you about to get to shell-shocked. ( had to add that quote xP) we all frozen in place because we didn't know anyone else was coming. My mother went to the door and I felt something bad was about to happen and in I felt a power surge and I know there was going to be a magic attack from someone. I focused on the water and made a shield around me and my sister who was hugging tightly and just as I finished the shield, a bomb went off and made everything evaporate in ashes I broke the shield and found two skeletons in the living room and the air just get in or out.

"Pewcy, where's mommy and daddy?" I looked over there and just let the dam break. I hugged her and squeezed her because I'm afraid that I'm about to lose her too. As I cried, I noticed her head was forming the answer. I let go of her and looked around and noticed not everything was burned and found a memory book and some nectar and ambrosia and a backpack. As packed those in the bag, and grabbed Aglaia and ran into the night. Having Aglaia crying into my chest, it broke my heart that I dragged into this life of a demigod.

A few days later

We were running in Dallas, Texas when the pack of hell hounds came after us. I couldn't fight them because of Aglaia. I sighed and noticed they were catching up and turned around the corner and uncapped the blade of riptide and at the last second I stick it out of the corner, cutting wo into the head. Which made them dissolve, but the other hounds caught up to us and started to attack me and gave me some good gashes and before long I defeated them with some trouble. I looked around to see Aglaia behind a trash bend and slowly came out to stare behind me. Confused, I looked around and saw the woman that had a long black dress with moving galaxies either swirling or staying still. "Hello Perseus and Aglaia, my name is chaos and I noticed that you have no family or friends, so im making you an offer." And like my nickname, kelp head, I was like a fish out of water. The lady just laughed and said, "No wonder they called you kelp head, any way the offer is to come with me to have a new life and be with family and friends. What do you say?"

I looked at Aglaia and nodded, "We accept, lady chaos." I said for the both of us. And the next thing I know I'm sucked into a black hole.

AND THAT'S A RAP AND PLEASE SHOW ME THAT YOU INJOY THESE STORY AND DON'T WAIT FOR LONG FOR A NEXT CHAPTER.


End file.
